I'm happy for you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. En ocasiones se da por sentado un futuro que en realidad es incierto. Ella estuvo ahí para él tanto tiempo, que no tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer sus sentimientos para corresponderlos adecuadamente. La perdió, sí. Lo hizo limpiamente y aceptaba su derrota, por ello se acercó, forzando una sonrisa que pudiera pasar por sincera. WarrenxLayla. Día 9 del fictober.


Súper Escuela de Héroes y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, de lo contrario Warren y Layla serían canon. Mi versión fictober del Inktober 2018 de Pensurfing.

**Canonverse. WarrenxLayla**

* * *

**9\. I'm happy for you**

En ocasiones se da por sentado un futuro que en realidad es incierto. Ella estuvo ahí para él tanto tiempo, que no tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer sus sentimientos para corresponderlos adecuadamente.

Desconocía el impacto que tuvo "Gwen" en su vida, también aprendió que puede ser fácilmente influenciado por palabras bonitas con un atractivo visual.

Fue un idiota, no se justifica ni disculpa, tal vez se arrepiente por no valorarla como merecía, sin embargo, no puede cambiar el pasado y tampoco lo haría, porque eso implica que ella ya no sería feliz y no podía permitirlo.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de culpas y anhelos.

Han pasado cerca de cinco años desde el incidente donde la "Súper escuela de héroes" casi se desploma, donde descubrió sus poderes y la brecha aparentemente amistosa, se volvió abismal. Eso, y que la venda cayó de sus ojos tarde.

Layla siempre estuvo enamorada de él, desde pequeños; puro, inocente e incondicional amor. Hasta entonces, dio por sentado ese cariño, sin darle tiempo confesarse, la rechazó por otra persona que no dudó en usarlo para conseguir su venganza.

Notó su comportamiento atípico por Warren cuando estuvo saliendo con Gwen, no obstante, luego descubrió que aquella farsa para provocarle celos, dio pie a una inesperada relación.

Inicialmente creyó que era otra mentira, una puesta en escena para forzarlo a recapacitar, pero la realidad era diferente.

En una ocasión donde pasó por el restaurante donde Warren trabajaba, lo encontró en una situación comprometedora con otra persona; sintió la ira correr en sus venas, creyendo que su mejor amiga era engañada. Tardó en reconocer el cabello rojizo de ella, provocando sorpresa y molestia.

Ahí entendió a qué se referían sus amigos cuando hacían insinuaciones de la relación de su mejor amiga con su antiguo enemigo.

La descubrió más feliz y llena de energía, iluminando el día con una sonrisa. Creyó, ingenuamente que él era la causa, más no prestó atención para darse cuenta que esas miradas cargadas de calidez estaban dirigidas a otra persona.

El incidente marcó un antes y un después. Layla se había distanciado, para proteger su corazón, aunque siguió ofreciendo su incondicional amistad.

Ella era afectiva, más no demostrativa, aun así, Warren no tenía problemas con ello, ya que no rechazaba sus gestos y con el tiempo, los aceptaba y correspondía.

Ardía de celos cada vez que lo veía, sí, pero se los tragaba de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo con sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

Así pasó un año, hasta que escuchó el rumor por los pasillos. Una polémica pareja, quiso callar los susurros, hasta que fueron confirmados por la pareja que ya no ocultaba su relación. Deseaba sorprenderse, pero sabía que era eventual, sonrió y los felicitó.

Tal como lo hace ahora, que Layla se ha comprometido con Warren. Su corazón quema y es desgarrado a cada minuto; la luz que proyecta Layla es equivalente a la felicidad que siente; sonríe, sonríe y sonríe, pero lo hace con el alma, sonríe porque es feliz, porque encontró su lugar, porque es correspondía… porque es amada.

Y él tiene que aceptarlo, que nunca pudo ser, por su ceguera, su inseguridad y por no darle su lugar.

La perdió, sí. Lo hizo limpiamente y aceptaba su derrota, por ello se acercó, forzando una sonrisa que pudiera pasar por sincera.

—Estoy feliz por ti —le murmuró cuando la abrazó, intentando transmitirle con el gesto las palabras que no podían ser expresadas ni los sentimientos, ahora guardados en el fondo de su corazón. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esa que ilumina los días, pero ya no los de él.

_Estoy feliz por ti, porque puedas ser feliz a tu manera y amada como mereces._

_Estoy feliz por ti, porque era feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

* * *

ERA JUSTO Y NECESARIO QUE ESCRIBIERA DE ELLOS, OKEY?

La idea es escribir 31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
